venciendo el miedo
by alejandraperez
Summary: hola chicos ps veran esta es mi primera publicacion asi qeu espero les guste: darien esta muy triste ps sabe que serena sufre a causa de su frialdad , se desahoga en una carta 'quieren conocer lo que el seco darien chiva guarda en su corazon' lean


**_venciendo el miedo _**

**__****__**No paro de dar vueltas en la cama , por mas que lo intento no consigo conciliar el sueño, finalmente me rindo y me levanto por un vaso de agua , tengo tanta sed , de pronto miro hacia la ventana donde inmersa en una oscuridad total esta la luna ,tan bella, tan pura, tan tan tan .. Ella , mi serena, la misma por la que no puedo dormir.

Subo a mi habitación y justo allí en mi escritorio una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo, nunca antes sentí tanta necesidad de escribir, allí estaba la salida a todos esos sentimientos que ahogan todo mi ser.

'' 11 de mayo de 2008

Son las dos de la mañana y no tengo sueño , la culpable una rubia de ojos celestes , algo despistada y con el corazón mas puro en el universo , ella mi princesa esa misma que se hoy sufre por mi culpa , como explicarle que la amo mas que a nada en el mundo , mas allá del tiempo y el espacio, por encima de mi vida …... ha estado molesta porque le presto mucha atención a rini pero si ella entendiese que lo hago porque en esa pequeña veo sus ojos , sus gestos , su esencia , son tan parecidas , el mismo espíritu y carisma , no imagina la dicha que siento al saber que es ella , el fruto de nuestro amor; es solo que soy tan seco y frió con el amor de mi vida , no quiero hacerlo pero es que , antes de ella yo estaba solo en el mundo , lleno de dudas y sueños confusos , sin rumbo , aprendí a defenderme de la soledad guardando mis sentimientos , volviéndome inexpresivo y hasta hostil , ella lo siente y a ella mas que a nadie le duele , no quiero lastimarla pero aun no gano la batalla contra mi mismo , la única manera de que pueda liberar lo que siento es en un papel como este , en la penumbra de mi habitación .. pero porque , si eso es mi pasado , si ahora soy feliz , tengo una familia , porque no puedo dejarlo atrás , me lo pregunto una y otra ves mas no halló respuesta alguna , me mortifica pensar que le hago daño comportándome así , mas del que le he hecho en el pasado , porque no puedo mentirme es ella la que lleva la peor parte en las batallas , es ella la que nos tiene que ver morir , quien debe luchar sola sabiendo que lo que ama ya no esta , siempre soy yo quien toma la vía fácil , muero por salvar su vida pero finalmente lo único que prueba eso es que soy un cobarde, porque no seria capas de respirar un solo segundo si ella muere.

Por otro lado esta seiya, es tan dulce y amable con ella, veo como se divierten juntos y aunque mi sangre hierve por los celos una ves mas me trago todo solo y lo único que hago es sonreír, yo se que el la ama, que también es capas de sacrificar su vida por ella, la adora y para colmo quiere mucho a rini. No es que dude de su amor ,ella me lo ha demostrado en todas las formas posibles , pero eso no evita que me de cuenta que el es fácilmente mi reemplazo , el hace todo lo que yo, y hasta mejor ,no puedo evitar pensar que ella no merece estar a mi lado …..

Es por eso que me aferro a esa pequeña traviesa de cabellos rosa, porque de alguna manera es la prueba viviente de que ella siempre estará junto a mí.

Estoy desesperado, tengo miedo de que se canse tengo miedo de no hacerla feliz… ella es todo para mi, sin ella nada vale la pena. Serena te amo y aunque soy un tonto que no sabe como demostrártelo te amo y lo haré por la eternidad….

Solo espero poder vencer el miedo y tratarte como te lo mereces, como se lo merece una princesa, como se lo merece una reina; la neoreina serenity

Serena tsukino y serenity chiva son mis chicas, las mujeres de mi vida, mi familia , mi luz , mi esperanza , mis sueños , mi valor , mi todo

LAS AMOO

UNAS LAGRIMAS CAEN SOBRE LA HOJA…

A la mañana siguiente Darien aun duerme cuando serena llega a su apartamento, hace ya varios meses el le había obsequiado una llave. Entra en la habitación de el

Serena: ummmh que raro es muy tarde para que darien siga durmiendo, se sentirá mal ¿?

Se acerca al escritorio para descargar su bolso y ve la hoja de papel…..

DARIEN: mmm que hora será, ha de ser muy tarde lo mejor será levantarme ya

Abre los ojos y se encuentra con una escena que lo deja muy sorprendido:

Serena esta sentada en su escritorio, leyendo la carta y llorando desgarradoramente

Inmediatamente se pone de pie y corre a su lado, ella la verlo se arroja a sus brazos el solo la sostiene fuerte mientras ella sigue llorando en su hombro

Darien: que te pasa, yo yo (al notar lo que esta leyendo) lo siento serena, es que...!

Serena toma su rostro y lo mira fijamente a los ojos

Serena: porque lo sientes, me haces muy feliz sabes; no te imaginas cuanto,

Te amo darien y te aseguro que nadie podrá hacerme mas feliz que tu, nadie me escuchaste ¡!

Luego lo besa tiernamente

Darien: y yo a ti

Ahora es el quien la besa, los dos se unen en un beso profundo, primero muy suave luego apasionado, lleno de amor…

es mi primer fic espero les guste chau

comente porfis


End file.
